<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>5. Daydream by seajelly (Legless_fish_on_rollerskates)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847112">5. Daydream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legless_fish_on_rollerskates/pseuds/seajelly'>seajelly (Legless_fish_on_rollerskates)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trio's #suptober20 fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daydreaming Dean Winchester, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I can't believe that's actually a tag, I don't know, M/M, Oneshot, Pre-Slash, Suptober 2020 (Supernatural), but it's imaginary, lowkey pining, so like, this is a short one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:11:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legless_fish_on_rollerskates/pseuds/seajelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thinks about Cas on the way to a hunt</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>trio's #suptober20 fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>5. Daydream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one's real short</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How much farther?” Dean asked, eyes blurring as the highway stretched on endlessly ahead. I-80 was only ever empty like this in the wee hours of the morning. Damn murderous witches, making Dean drive through the night. He was tired, goddammit!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhhh.” Sam checked the map again. “Five-ish miles? It’s exit 18.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean checked his rearview mirror, out of habit more than anything else. There were few other cars on the road, and his eyes strayed to the empty backseat without his permission. Cas was back at the bunker with Jack, awaiting some sort of delivery from Garth. Dean had planned to ask him to come with them, maybe even have Sam stay behind instead. But he had chickened out at the last minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like he always did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the stupidest thing, because asking Cas to come on a hunt with him didn’t mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He was allowed to want to spend time with his best friend! There was nothing weird about that! And no, little voice in his head that sounded like Sam, he was not being defensive! There was nothing to defend!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…Fine. Maybe he was being a little defensive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because even if he had never said it out loud, Dean knew the reason his blood thrummed around Cas—and it didn’t have anything to do with Grace. He knew why his breath caught when the sun lit up Cas’s hair from behind like a halo. Knew why his heart pounded when Cas walked around the bunker in Dean’s old clothes. Knew why he smiled like a sap watching Cas teach Jack something new about the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean could picture clearly what this trip might look like if it was Cas riding shotgun instead of Sam. (Not that he didn’t love his little brother, but sometimes he needed space, and this hypothetical car ride with Cas was one of those times). Dean would make a stupid joke, and Cas would roll his eyes and smile the tiniest little bit. Dean would casually rest his arm across the back of the seat so that it didn’t seem weird when he reached over to fix a stray curl of Cas’s hair. Or maybe he would keep his arm down, keep his hand on the seat between them, let himself inch closer to Cas in increments until one of them got fed up and grabbed the other’s hand, and then— </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, Dean, that was the exit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean snapped out of his mini-fantasy with a jerk, swearing loudly. Sam gave him a weird look. Dean ignored it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would get off at the next exit and circle around. They would deal with the witches that were killing people. And then they would go home again, and this time Dean would man up and say something to Cas. He would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For real this time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://legless-fish-on-rollerskates.tumblr.com/post/631183939095183360/5-daydream">rlbmuT</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>